Cambio de vida
by Lia Du Black
Summary: Una muggle entra al colegio, la descubriran?. Donde esta la nueva?.A quien le robaran el corazon?.Merodeadore:JL, S?, R? Y P XD podemos hacerle lo mismo k a kenny de south park para k no salga mucho .se sometera a votos.k cursi soy oky bye


Hello este es un fic de merodeadores, espero que les guste.

Saludos a la familia feliz disfuncional divorciada, Prue y Phobe.

modificado

Gracias a kienes se han tomado la molestia de leer mi otro fic, kiero aprovechar para agradecer a Alfesibea por sus consejos.

Bien los personajes de JK Rowling (k ia saben cuales son) con de ella y de nadie mas oky y los k no salgan x ninguna parte en los libros son los míos oky.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Capitulo 1 "Adiós Isabel"

Esta es mi historia y aun que algo disparata para nada es un invento de mi imaginación (y valla k tengo mucha saben : P) .Todo comenzó en mi lugar de origen donde Yo Isabel Andoreli pasaba por su acostumbrada escena de drama familiar si a eso se le llamaba familia bueno el caso es que aquella si que era mala suerte, después de una encantadora escena de "atrapen a la huérfana" y un escándalo en pleno Liverpool no había marcha atrás iba rumbo a Londres a mi orfanato número 12, que acaso no podían aceptar que esos lugares no eran para mi , aun recordaba como había llegado a Inglaterra , me había embarcado de polizón en el "Queen Elizabeth" un crucero muy famoso , pero la decisión del viaje me la había tomado unos segundos antes de abordar pues me seguía de cerca mi queridísimo padrastro numero 10 y amenazándome con pegarme en cuanto me atrapara(ni loca me detengo a que me alcance), todo había comenzado por la encantadora lección de "dame todo el dinero que ganas",y eso no era justo ese dinero era robado si pero era mió .Si así era mi vida anterior en New York era solo cuestión de tiempo para que los del orfanato ingles se dieran cuenta de que no era la primera vez que robaba, desde pequeña había aprendido de mis tutores (ninguno se había portado como un padre para llamarles así)en turno la habilidad de tomar para vivir y eso iba desde robar de un bolso discretamente hasta abrir un cajero electrónico, no era mas que una ladrona pero nadie me podía culpar esa había sido mi vida siempre al menos desde que sus padres verdaderos habían muerto ...El resultado mi décima huida de casa fue que sin dar con las consecuencias me embarque y termine en Liverpool donde conocí a Adam un chico 3 años mayor que yo, el es apuesto , listo y conocía lugares donde quedarse además de que sobrevivía de la misma manera que yo "tomando una ayuda inconsciente" como el solía llamarlo.

Había que aceptarlo era un tontería que ahora estuviera trepada en el tren rumbo a Londres, solo esperaba que no me adoptara una familia inglesa, la verdad no me acostumbrababa para nada al lugar aun después de llevar ya casi 6 meses ahí. Lo peor es que me saliera como siempre mi imán sobrenatural para atraer familias disfuncionales o en su defecto familias de ladrones que daba igual. Lo único que me preocupaba era que ahora Adam se había quedado solo, el era como mi hermano mayor por que me había protegido durante el tiempo en que me acostumbraba a la excéntrica Inglaterra como me gusta llamarla, mis vacaciones habían terminado después de un sencillo error de calculo, nunca subestimes un perro con delirios de grandeza y un sentido exagerado de su deber…

Isabel miraba por la ventana el basto paisaje que ofrecía el camino a su próxima jaula y casa provisional, se estaba planteando como podía regresar a Liverpool por Adam cuando el golpe de la puerta del compartimiento al abrirse de repente la distrajo de su propósito.

-Disculpa aquí no esta un gato gris, pequeño?-Sonó una tintineante voz juvenil de una chica como de su edad.

-Eh?-Pero antes de que ella pudiera contestar debajo de mi asiento pillo o maulló?...algo?

-Oh, Howl!-La chica entro y se arrodillo para sacar un gatito gris platinado con hermosos ojos azules de apenas unos 2 meses debajo de su asiento, Isabella todavía se preguntaba como había llegado ahí, cunado la chica le hablo de nuevo-Veo que no lo habías notado, creo que les simpatizas-Le sonrió calidamente mientras el felino le miraba con unos hermosos ojos azules

-La verdad yo no-Contesto directa-Y…

-Sophia Araldis mucho gusto-Y entonces lo noto-Y este travieso es Howl-Señalando al gatito en sus brazos.

-Isabel Andoreli, no eres inglesa verdad?.Dije mirándola tomando asiento a lado de mí, por desgracia no tenia ganas de charlar con nadie

-Se nota mucho?-La cara de preocupación de Sophia era chistosa sin duda una chica peculiar

-Bueno yo tampoco lo soy-Solté para reconfortarla

-En serio? De donde eres?-

-De Estados Unidos…-Dije secamente no le iba a dar todo un resumen de mi vida o si?

-Yo también, de Washington y tú?-Que genial coincidencia pensé

-De New York-Como le decía tanto, bueno era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica medianamente normal por que no tener algo en que distraerse hasta Londres además después de eso jamás la veré.

-Que interesante que nos encontremos-Dijo Sophia radiante, había lago en aquella chica que me inquietaba pero dudaba que fuera algo malo, pero me sentía tremendamente intrigada por ella, hasta que note otra cosa mas curiosa en ella, su ropa…vestía de la manera mas descortinada que había visto en su vida, no era que le sentara mal, para nada pero la verdad que no concebía ponerse unos calcetones rosas con unos zapatos amarillos una falda de mezclilla y una blusa verde, pero a pesar de todo la chica apremiaba , era muy bonita , tenia lo ojos almendrados muy expresivos , un rostro encantador la nariz pequeña y unas mejillas rosas , el cabello castaño oscuro lacio, era como de mi estatura, se le notaba que era buena familia…

-Y vienes sola?-Pregunto por fin por fin me dispuse a disfrutar de la charla

-Si y tu?

-Yo también.

-Y tus padres?-

-Ellos se quedaron en casa por el trabajo, y los tuyos-Algo triste

-Muertos-Solté casi automáticamente, era la verdad y no la negaba.

-Lo siento

-Ellos también-Sonreí-No te preocupes ya me acostumbre

-Y vas a ver a alguien en Londres?

-Yo…, bueno vengo a ver a …unos tíos- Mentí , como le decía que iba directo al orfanato , lo bueno es que la tarjeta de identificación la traía entre la ropa.

-Si, yo voy a un internado

-Internado… de monjas?

-Monjas?-Sophia parecía completamente ajena al termino

-Olvídalo y se puede saber porque?-(Si soy muy chismosa es parte de la profesión)

-Si es que papa viaja mucho y mama va con el y pues han arreglado que me quede en esa escuela

-Y cual es?-Inteligente pregunta tomando en cuanta lo conocedora que eres del país Isabel me reprendí.

-Pues no se me bien el nombre- Había algo en Sophia que a Isabel la hacia sentirse tan cómoda, tranquila y a la vez inquieta.

El resto del camino seguimos hablando de cosas como ropa y música a lo que la linda e inocente Sophia como la había calificado no tenia ni idea, donde la habían tenido encerrada me preguntaba y sin embargo me sentía muy a gusto con ella…

El tren se detenía indicando el final de la travesía, eso hizo un hueco en la burbuja de Isabella y ahora que hacia…Bajo del tren con Sophia

-Y quien vendrá por ti?

-Mi prima y por ti?-Mentí de nuevo , sabia que la esperaban en la oficina de la estación.

-Pues una maestra del colegio, oye te puedo pedir un favor

-Mmm si

-Podrías cuidar mis cosas mientras voy al baño

-Claro y si vienen por ti y….

-No te preocupes, traerán un letrero, le dices que fui al baño- Me dejo la canasta de Howl y se fue al baño de la estación, unos segundos después apareció una mujer cerca del anden 5 con un letrero muy singular que decía "Sophia Araldis" con letras rosas fosforescente, en esa fracción de segundo a mi cabeza llego la brillante idea (les juro que en eso momento era estupenda), ella seria Sophia Araldis mientras encontrara la manera de volver a buscar a Adam. Decidida tome el baúl de Sophia y la canasta de Howl y avance natural hacia la mujer, que pasaría con la verdadera Sophia, lo estaba resolviendo en ese instante.

-Señorita Araldis?-Pregunto la mujer, era madura, tenia el cabello recogido en un moño alto y parecía venir de un entierro pues vestía por completo e negro.

-Ah si-Conteste rogando que no se diera cuenta del cambio

-Soy Minerva McGonagall, sub. Directora de Hogwarts, bienvenida-Y sonrió un poco, cosa que mejoro su aspecto dándole un aire menos severo .Aquella mujer se veía algo incomoda en el aquel lugar además que parecía no encajar para nada.

-permítame un segundo por favor-Le deje las cosas y de mi morral saque una hoja de mi libreta y una pluma, garabatee rápido "Ve a la oficina de la estación y pregunta por Jules bye", deje el recado en la columna donde esperaba a Sophia y regrese corriendo a lado de la mujer.

-Se puede saber que hizo-Algo intrigada peor no molesta

-Me despedí de una amiga que conocí en el viaje-Y le sonrió dulcemente y tome "mis" cosas y acompaño a la mujer, dejando atrás a Isabel Andoreli y diciendo hola a su nueva yo Sophia Araldis…Adiós Isabel se dijo al fin tras la puerta de salida de la estación King Cross sin sospechar que ese hecho cambiaria su vida para siempre…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno es el primer capitulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado y si no lo fue pues díganme para ver como mejoro nop? Oky dejen sus sugerencias y opiniones pliss (importante)

Adelanto.

Isabel ahora Sophia se aventura al Callejón Diagon, con quien tropieza. Que clase de escuela es exactamente Hogwarts.

Bye, si se portan mal, cuídense bien oky atte. Lía Du Black


End file.
